


The semi-virgin/first-time seme

by germana9



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Seme!Misaki, Top!Misaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germana9/pseuds/germana9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misaki admits that he's troubled because he still feels like a virgin. Usagi-san offers to let him fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The semi-virgin/first-time seme

Usagi came home one day to find Misaki sitting on the couch, gazing at the floor in front of him, a forgotten book sitting open on his lap. When he saw the frown and look of intense concentration on his face, he asked:

“Misaki, is everything okay?”

Misaki looked up at him, his brow furrowed. “Usagi-san, I’m going to be a virgin forever, aren’t I?”

For a split second, Usagi froze in shock, his jacket halfway off his arms; then he burst out laughing. He tried to stop, however, when the furrow in Misaki’s brow only got deeper. Oh. He was serious.

“It’s not funny! I mean, if I only ever have sex with you for the rest of my life…” Misaki mumbled.

He looked so deeply concerned that Usagi couldn’t help thinking how cute was. But he was confused. 

“Misaki,” he said gently, trying to hide his smile. “Do you really think that after all we’ve done together, you’re still a virgin?”

Misaki confirmed this by looking away, then up at the ceiling.

Usagi was again struck by how precious he looked, how innocent and naïve, but he knew that he had to handle this delicately. He sat down in the armchair across from Misaki.

“You know, that’s the problem with heteronormative ideas of virginity,” he said, sighing.

“Huh?” Misaki glanced at him, confused.

“I mean, the traditional idea of virginity doesn’t take into account a relationship like ours.”

Misaki looked down doubtfully. “If you say so.”

Usagi-san quickly stood up and sat down right next to Misaki. He suddenly had an idea; a mad, brilliant, crazy idea.

“Is there anything you would like to do that would make you feel like less of a virgin?” he asked innocently.

Misaki met his eyes again and frowned, confused. Usagi leaned in close. Time to make the move.

“Misaki, would you like to top me?” he asked seductively.

Misaki’s jaw dropped and he quickly averted his eyes, his cheeks turning crimson.

“Don’t—don’t make fun of me, Usagi-san!” he stammered.

“When have I ever made fun of you?” He smirked. “Misaki—” he took Misaki’s chin in his hand and turned his face to his, capturing his mouth in a kiss, quickly probing with his tongue. He felt Misaki tense, and then, right after he relaxed a little, Usagi stopped his ministrations. Misaki waited expectantly for a moment, then pulled back, confused.

“What?”

Usagi grinned. “If you’re going to top me, then you need to act like a seme. _You_ kiss _me_.” With that, he covered Misaki’s lips with his own and waited. He could feel Misaki beginning to pull away, so he gently slipped a hand into his hair, silently anchoring him there and compelling him to respond.

Finally—finally—Misaki sighed and tentatively slipped his tongue through Usagi’s parted lips. Usagi complied with his hesitant movements, letting him take the lead until he gained more and more confidence. Years of lip-locking with Usagi-san had taught him well; though nervous, Misaki knew what he was doing.

When Misaki pulled away, both of them breathing heavily, Misaki’s weren’t the only flushed cheeks.

“Bedroom. Now,” said Usagi-san.

In their journey to the bedroom, some of the seme-reins had been taken over by Usagi-san, for somehow, on their way there, he had managed to shed all of his and Misaki’s clothing.

Now, Usagi sat on the edge of his bed, Misaki standing and facing him. Usagi lightly stroked Misaki’s cock and murmured in a deep voice:

“I want you.” He then proceeded, as if it were the most natural thing to do, to lean back, carefully spread his legs, and begin to finger himself. Misaki’s eyes widened, and then he looked away, embarrassed. 

Usagi seemed to be taking too much pleasure in performing for Misaki, gasping, panting, moaning. Misaki glanced back to see just the tiniest bit of discomfort on Usagi’s face.

“Usagi-san?” he asked, worried.

“Mmm?”

“Have you…done this before?”

“Yes,” he breathed. “Though it has been a long time.” He looked up at Misaki, smiled, and said in a mock-coy voice: “But you’ll go easy on me, won’t you?”

Misaki barely had any time to feel any more embarrassment, for then Usagi-san leaned forward, grabbed Misaki’s wrist, and pulled him on top of him.

“I want you inside of me, now,” he growled.

And before Misaki could even respond, Usagi-san had grabbed his cock and started to guide it into himself. Misaki release a long, uncontrollable moan as Usagi grabbed Misaki’s ass and pulled him all the way in, at which point the strength in Misaki’s arms gave out and he collapsed on top of Usagi. Usagi-san winced slightly as Misaki shifted inside him, but he quickly stroked Misaki’s hair and whispered:

“You should move now.”

Misaki managed to reply: “I don’t want to hurt you.” Usagi felt Misaki's cheeks redden. “You’re so…tight.”

Usagi smiled at the dirty words coming from his lover’s mouth.

“All right, then,” he said. “We’ll just stay like this for a minute.” He ran his fingers through Misaki’s hair some more, and relished the feeling of Misaki’s pounding chest up against his.

Another moment passed.

“I hope you haven’t fallen asleep, Misaki.”

“Don’t make fun of me,” Misaki huffed.

Usagi leaned forward and whispered into Misaki’s ear: “I’m not. Move your hips.”

With Usagi-san matching his movements, Misaki lifted himself up on his hands and tentatively pulled out a little and then slid back in.

“Ohhhhhh,” he moaned, sliding out again.

“Yes, just like that.” As encouragement, Usagi wrapped his arms and legs around Misaki, pulling him back in. They both let out a cry as Misaki’s dick hit the right spot.

“Yes, right there,” Usagi grunted, and slowly guided him back and back and back.

Why hadn’t they done this before? Usagi-san wondered dazedly—he leaned forward and found Misaki’s lips and Misaki was kissing him back, until the pleasure was too much and they had to pull away and just pant into each other’s necks—for now they were even more inextricably bound together. He was Misaki’s, just as much as Misaki was his.

They cried out each other’s name as they came at the same time, and then Misaki collapsed onto Usagi again.

“Get up for just one second, Misaki,” he said, reaching for a tissue. Misaki weakly complied and slipped out of Usagi, and Usagi quickly cleaned them both. Misaki then fell back down on top of him.

For a long while they lay there, silent, Usagi-san gently caressing Misaki’s shoulders and neck. He had begun to wonder if he had fallen asleep when Misaki murmured,

“It’s not fair, you know.”

Usagi didn’t let up his ministrations. “What’s not fair?”

“You know everything about me, and I don’t know anything about you.”

Usagi frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Well, like you know I was a virgin, and I don’t know anything about you…” Misaki repeated, his voice trailing off.

Usagi-san smiled. “All right, I’ll tell you about my sexual history, but only if you promise to get jealous.”

“If you’re not going to tell me—” Misaki began, tired but indignant.

“No, no, I will. I think you know some of it already. I had an affair with my tutor when I was fourteen. That ended after a year, when he went away to college. I tried dating girls in high school, but I wasn’t happy, and I never had sex with them.” He paused. “Then I met your brother.

“So, as you can see, I had little experience when I met you, too.” He saw just a hint of a smile on Misaki’s lips.

“Oh, well, there was one moment during that time. I had sex with my friend Kamijou Hiroki.”

Misaki lifted his head to look at him incredulously. “ _Professor_ Kamijou?”

“Yes. It was a mistake,” he said flatly. “He seduced me, though it was cruel of me to accept. He was in love with me,” he explained. Misaki was listening carefully. “I know that now, if I didn’t know it then. I was too consumed by my love for your brother.” He smiled apologetically at Misaki.

“But he’s moved on,” he continued. “As have I.” He ruffled Misaki’s hair affectionately.

“He seemed pretty happy with that tall guy,” Misaki offered.

“Yes,” Usagi agreed. “And I’m happier with you than I ever could have imagined.”

Misaki’s cheeks flushed, and he laid his head back against Usagi’s chest.

“That story did make me a little jealous,” Misaki admitted, and Usagi could feel more heat rushing into his cheeks. Usagi-san smiled broadly.

“Good,” he said. “Oh, and one more thing, Misaki,” he added. “Do you realize that today you promised to be with me forever?”

“Huh?”

“You said: ‘if I only have sex with you for the rest of my life.’ You said yourself we’ll be together forever.”

“I already thought that was sort of a given,” Misaki mumbled, and then he gasped when he seemed to realize he had said the words aloud.

Usagi-san’s heart soared, and he enveloped Misaki in a tight embrace, determined to never, ever, let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic combines three things that I want to happen in the manga: Misaki topping (and honestly this is the only way I can imagine this happening); Usagi and Misaki talking about heteronormative views of virginity (in the manga Misaki said that he was a virgin. Oh, honey. I imagine this fic occurs right after his conversation with Todo about sex); and Usagi telling Misaki about his past with Hiroki. I seriously doubt any of these will actually happen, but hey, a girl can dream, right?
> 
> This is the last finished fic that I have, but I'm currently working on a longer Takano x Onodera one. (slave au, one of my favorites!) Stay tuned!


End file.
